If Only You Knew
by Hollywood-diaster
Summary: Mystel's POV. Mystel questions why a certain balder is the way he is. Mystel wants to break past his mask. Will he be able to or will he always be wondering? Is a whole lot better than it sounds.


**Disclaimer: I not own Beyblade or any Characters. Only the plot. I write for the fun, not money**

**(Mystel's POV)**

* * *

**If Only You knew.**

I just don't understand why nobody notices. People aren't trying that hard, I think that they all really want someone to notice. They want someone to go and pay them a little bit of attention, well not from me. I'm not like them, I would prefer it if I went unnoticed. I hate when people intrude on my business, but yet I do want someone that will talk to me. I want to be able to talk about the weather and how much I want to be somewhere else. I hate the feeling that you're all alone, that no matter what you do you always will be.

Why do people stay away from me? I mean I am a nice person. I try to help people yet when it's me that needs help it is like I don't exist. Is it because they think my problems will be childish? Yes, that must be it I may be the youngest on my team but I think I'm quite mature. Ming-Ming problems revolve around what she will wear to impress her latest crush. Moses worries about his sister, Garland about how nobody is working hard enough. Yet we are we try for Garland he is friend no matter how much he thinks he isn't. Now Brooklyn, to him it's all about the animals, can't say I blame him. If only that was the height of mine.

I guess everyone has something on their mind, I mean I am lost in my own word yet I notice all the small signs. I think that's a bad thing, I noticed everything. I can see all the looks Brooklyn is giving Garland. I can see the way Ming-Ming is looking up to Garland, nearly begging him to notice her. I see every tear fall from Crusher's eyes. Yet not one of the notices how different I'm acting.

I have been sitting here watching them, but still not once has any of them said a word to me or even noticed I am here. If only you knew what was going on. I lie back on the bench and close my eyes. The sound of Ming-Ming's singing drifts in and out of my head, as I slowly drift of to sleep my mind starts to wonder towards that one blader.

You puzzle me, I guess that's why you interest me so much. You hide your emotions better than everyone else, even better than Kai. People don't realise that you also hide behind a wall. Why? What happened to you that made you so guarded? Even your closest friends seem to tread carefully around you. They way they act around you would think make you think you were made of porcelain. I noticed the way you are always looking over you shoulder. You watch over the others, yet who watches over you? I try, as best as I can, but how can I protect you when I don't know what I'm up against.

Since I first say you, you intrigued me. You were not like the others, you had something about you that drew me in. You need to loosen up, look at me. To most people all I am is a care-free teen, hyper active, quite and a loner at times. Yes, I agree with some parts but I can't be care-free. Not when I have you to worry about. Trying to protect you makes it feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulder. I don't know why I don't just leave you alone. I mean you are older and wiser than me. Your stronger and can protect yourself. Yet I get a feeling like you need someone beside you, someone to hold your hand and tell you that everything is going to be alright.

I open my eyes, the sound of a door closing bringing me out of my trance. They all left, without even a goodbye. It doesn't surprise me, they are all lost in their own little worlds, just like I am in mine. Sitting up I stare out the window, I wonder where you are right now. Are you staring up at the sky too? I sigh, standing up I brush myself of and head towards the door, intending to go to the roof, to spend sometime alone. It is only then I notice you. How long have you been standing there?

"What are you doing here" I ask, it sounded a lot harsher than I meant it to be.

Yet when you look at me with those amber eyes and I turn to jelly, just like I always do. A smile forms on you lips as you slowly slid down the wall and sit, nodding at the place beside you in an unspoken gesture for me to join you I sink down beside you never once looking at you, in fear of doing something that I might later regret doing. I patiently wait for you to break the silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but one that we both felt at ease in.

"Can I ask you something?" You ask in barely audible whisper.

I tilt my head to the side and stare at you. You don't seem to notice, you are to interest in the bit of string on the sleeve of your top.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I can't help but smile as your face lights up.

"Thanks Mystel, I owe you one really. Well I know this sounds stupid but you're the only person I feel I can talk to. So, ummm, well there is this person I like and well we close friends but I don't think they feel the same. I want to tell them but I don't think they will feel the same."

I cut you off there, "Rei, please listen to yourself. You can get any girl you want. I mean she would be crazy not to like you." I say smiling, while inside all I really want to do is find this girl and rip her head of her shoulders.

"Well, ummm, you see Mystel," you say biting on your lip. "It isn't really a girl." You duck your head down, I can tell your waiting for me to flip. To start throwing things and tell you to leave.

"Rei, who is it?" I feel like jumping up and downing screaming, yet I still don't know. What if you like Garland or even Brooklyn. How will I be able to look at them knowing that they are with you.

"Well you see it's like this." You stop speaking and give a small smile before leaning closer. I feel your breath on my face, I held my breath as you lean in closer. A blush spread across my face as you lift your hand up to my face. Running your hand across my face you pull me towards you. Your lips crushed mine, moaning into the kiss your tongue slipped into my mouth. You tasted sweet, like strawberries. I smiled into the kiss and ran my tongue along yours and mapped my way through your mouth, enjoy ever second of it. you moaned as I flicked my tongue into your month and bit down softly onto your lip. I deepen the kiss, wrapping my arms around your waist pulling you onto my lap.

I t was only then that you pulled away,a deep blush covering your checks making you look even more cute. You stare wide eyed at me before standing up. I do the same and opening my mouth to speak only to be cut off by you. A look of sadness in your amber eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mystel. I shouldn't have done that. I mean...Your not gay what was I thinking. I'll just go." You turn and run out of the door, a single tear falling from your eyes. I slowly follow knowing exactly where you are going. That's the good thing about watching you, Rei. I know you, I know where you go when you want to be alone. Not tonight, no you won't be alone. To think I could have saved you the pain and humiliation, if I had only told you. I push open the door of the training room and head towards the beach.

Just like I thought, your sitting there. You arms wrapped around your legs. Even the sound of the wind doesn't block out the sound of your cries. I can't believe this is all my fault. I sigh as I walk up to you and sit. I talk your hand in mine, causing you to raise your head. Shock spread across your face when you see me. I give you a small smile.

"If only you really knew, Rei" I whisper pulling you closer. You snuggle closer as I wrap my arms around you. "I could have saved you a whole lot of trouble." I place a kiss on the top of your head and we just still there. We watch as the waves crash against the sand, after a while you drift off to sleep. Yeah sure the sea is beautiful, but no were near as beautiful as you. I promise you one thing Rei, I'm here for you. Nothing is every going to stop me from protecting you.

* * *

Please Read and Review. :D

Wow the longest story I have up here to date. Aren't you proud of me.


End file.
